How it Should be
by Wolflover235
Summary: This is a series of Ichabie Drabbles. Each chapter comes after an episode. 1 chapter a week. More information inside. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. I don't know who WASN'T an Ichabod and Abbie fan since the first episode of the first season. That is why I write this. I have made a fanfic similar to this on a different TV show.**

**It is sort of like a deleted scene.**

**After every episode, I try to come up with an Ichabod and Abbie Moment. Each and every chapter being different. But connected to the episode.**

**So, without any further ado, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

**Takes place after "Root of all Evil"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dark Hearts**

* * *

_"Again, silence in the matter of my wife is most telling. Do you believe I should not have allowed her to stay with the horseman?" ~Ichabod Crane_

* * *

"... Leftenant... Leftenant... Abbie!"

Abbie blinked, before her sights returned to the concerned face of Crane. "Yes?"

He eyed her curiously, "Are you alright?'

Another few blinks to clear her mind, "Yes. I'm... I'm still recovering. Long day, you know." Abbie smiled reassuringly before turning from him, almost getting lost in her thoughts again.

Before she could, Crane continued.

"Speaking of recovering... What were your intended thoughts for that silver coin?"

Abbie turned back to him, confusion easily read on her face, "What?"

"You were affected by it too. I could see it in your eyes." Crane said, staring at her intently, saying he wasn't dropping this subject.

"I'm sorry?" Abbie questioned, still confused.

"Miss Jenny's intentions by using the coin, was to hunt down the Captain of the sheriff department. And when we got the coin out of Jenny's grasp, I saw that look in your eyes." Crane explained.

"A look." Abbie said in disbelief.

"Don't deny it. You were drawn to that coin, and so I ask again, what did you see, or feel when the coin was within your reach?" Crane asked.

Abbie sighed, "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. My sister is safe, and everyone is alive. End of story."

Crane looked at her, an eyebrow arched up.

Abbie groaned in frustration, "It's nothing. I saw nothing. Ok? Some things are good staying in the dark."

Then, Crane asked the question she had been trying so hard to avoid.

"It was about my wife, wasn't it?"

Abbie's eyes met his, stern and frustrated.

"I, once again, take your silence as a yes." Crane said.

"It wasn't about her." Abbie said, a little embarrassed, turning away from him.

"Well. If it isn't that... Then..." Crane asked curiously.

Abbie paced nervously, "Can we just drop this?"

"No. We cannot just _drop this." _Crane said sternly.

Abbie stared at him for a second, before pacing again in small circles. "Do you remember when we went to rescue Katrina from your son and the headless horseman?"

"Quite vividly. Why?" He answered immediately.

"Do you remember what we went through? All we went through to save her? And for what? You just left her." Abbie said, slowly approaching him.

Crane closed the distance in a challenging stance, "You think I left her willingly?"

"Well Crane, it very much looks like it." Abbie answered, accepting the challenge.

For the first time, Crane's anger rose so much, he could have hit her.

Concealing the urge, Crane swiftly turned from her, taking a few steps away, almost seeming to growl in frustration.

"And you said this wasn't about my wife." Crane reminded her, in the calmest voice he could muster.

'Yes. It's not about her." Abbie said.

"Then why do you strike out at her like that?" Crane turned to her again.

"See. This is why some things are better left in the dark." Abbie said, before turning away from him.

"No no no no no." Crane chanted, grabbing her arm, and turning her back to him, almost in a jerking motion, "You do not get to walk away from this. You started something. Now I ask, in the... Most kindest voice... That you continue."

"Why? Why continue this? If I had that coin..." Abbie paused, holding in her dark desires.

"What? If you had the coin, _what? _What else would you have done besides insult my wife..."

"If you hadn't killed me by then..." Abbie started before taking a deep breath, calming her voice, "I would have told you that your 200-year-old wife wouldn't have been the only one who still had feelings for you."

Long, long silence.

Crane looked down, giving Abbie the advantage to break free of his grasp.

He was in thought for a while, before his features softened, then nodded in understanding.

"I... Apologize, for my blindness, Leftenant. I... Do not mean to use my wife, as an excuse to ignore your attention." Crane said slowly, still in thought.

Abbie was taken aback, he... Understood her?

"You're... Not mad?" Abbie asked aloud.

He looked at her, "Of course not, Abbie. I may be over 200 years old, and may not know much about this... New era... But I do respect the personality of... Women. Back in my era, this would be considered... Well..."

"Cheating." Abbie finished for him. "I get it. I'm not trying to get in between the two of you. I respect your loyalty too. But I was just telling you my effect the coin had on me. Nothing more. It probably would have ben much worst if I _did _have the coin." Abbie said.

Crane nodded in agreement, reflecting back on the argument.

"But. Just so you know. It's not that I _like _you... I just think we share a strong friendship." Abbie said.

"A stronger bond. I couldn't agree more, Leftenant. Shall we... Make a promise, and not speak of this to anyone. Especially my wife." Crane said, holding out a hand.

Abbie smiled, "Couldn't agree more."

The two shook hands, sealing another compromise.

* * *

**A/N: So. This is my first chapter to get this story on a roll.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I will update again after the next new episode!**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo. I have done horribly on keeping this story up to date.**

**But, a dream occurred to me.**

**And I have come up with this, hopefully spectacular ending.**

**Starring: Ichabie, and Katless(AbrahamXKatrina), yes after all the episodes, Katless has grown on me.**

**Anywho...**

**Takes place during episode "The Akeda", and takes place where Katrina is confronting Abraham when he is locked in the room, forcing answers to Moloch's whereabouts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How it should have ended**

* * *

**"**_Thank you, Leftenant. It is through your eyes that I see myself most clearly." ~Ichabod Crane_

_..._

_"Have you ever noticed that through it all. Katrina always returns to me?" ~Abraham_

* * *

"Abraham. Please. Moloch did not save your life. I did." Katrina stated, but there seemed to be no way to reach him.

"You went along with all _this, _to spy on me, on us." Abraham said tiredly, "You honestly led me to believe that you had chosen me over Ichabod. And then, you led them to me, to tie me up like a dog, ready for slaughter."

"That is not so. No harm will come to you. We are after Moloch, and if you would just coöperate with us, perhaps we can all be on the same side." Katrina said, moving closer to him.

Abraham scoffed and rolled his eyes in response, "I had plans for us. That when this was over, you and I can be the only people in the world, you, me, Moloch..."

Not it was Katrina's turn to roll her eyes annoyed, "Do you not hear a word I am saying? Moloch is the enemy. I only stayed with you to spy on _him. _Not you."

Abraham glared at her, "So. That's what this was all about? Just spying on Moloch?" Abraham laughed incredulously, "And for a second I though you were there for some other reason. Silly me."

Katrina realized quick enough that she had said the wrong thing. "No. Abraham. That's not what I meant."

He glared at her again, their bodies seeming to unknowingly move closer and closer to one another.

She laid a hand on his chest, "I will admit. My time at the manor with you was bearable. You promised to prove yourself to me, and indeed you did. When we were there, I saw a side of you that I once knew when we were engaged. You made me forget about being the Horseman of Death, or my son being the Horseman of War. Everything. So don't get me wrong Abraham. I cared for you. I still care for you."

Katrina felt almost like she had held her breath for many minutes.

Abrahams' expression seemed to soften as he became lost in her story.

But a second later, the glare returned, with the little room he could move, he lowered his head to hers, "Then _**prove **_it."

Katrina immediately understood his intentions, and if she were smart, she would have backed off and rejected.

But she knew he wasn't going to coöperate until he was... _convinced. _

This was so wrong, but...

She found herself leaning more and more into him.

Soon she felt his face nuzzling hers.

Katrina swallowed nervously, before softly pressing her lips against his waiting ones.

It was soft, almost barely noticeable.

He kissed her back again, a little deeper, which she reluctantly allowed him.

She could almost feel him strain against his bindings, wishing to get just a little closer.

She pulled away when she heard a door from behind open.

All reality snapped back then, Crane stared at the glass window in complete horror and then... Anger.

"Icha..." Katrina started forward, but he swiftly turned and left the cell, out of sight in a quick motion.

Katrina wanted to chase after him, but she already knew he would not listen to anything she had to say.

* * *

Lightning continued to spark, and Ichabod stormed right through it.

He began to then feel, what he would thing as a heavy rain drop, but as more fell around him, he saw it was something terrifyingly different.

"Crane!" Abbie's voice called from behind.

Crane tried to hide his anger as he turned to the policewoman. _She _was not his enemy at this moment.

"I am sorry, Leftenant." Crane blurted out without thinking of what he was saying.

"Why? I'm not really fond of this... _Twist _either, but..." Abbie was cut off by a sudden lightning bolt that struck dangerously close to her, making her shriek and jump forward, into Crane's surprisingly awaiting arms.

"I know. It is dangerous. We... Should probably go locate captain Irving." Crane said.

Abbie stared at him, despite his words, neither took action to move.

Crane spoke first, taking a somewhat aggravated sigh, "Katrina is... She is not the woman I once knew."

Abbie nodded understandingly, "200 years of being buried alive and coming into a new era can probably take quite a toll on ya."

Crane nodded, "I just... Things have changed. I am afraid, I am feeling different about her every time I see her near the Horseman of Death, it feels like... We are not to be."

"Tell me that again after this is over." Abbie patted his chest soothingly before stepping away from him for the first time.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Crane said quickly, following her footsteps.

Abbie looked at him, suddenly having a feeling this wasn't about Katrina.

"We agreed on the prophesy knowing ourselves completely..."

"We already talked about this Crane." Abbie said nervously.

"Yes. But I was not clear. I told you that it was through your eyes that I see myself most clearly... I did not pay heed to my words." Crane said.

"Do what?" Abbie asked in complete oblivion.

"Do you not understand?..."

"No. I don't. Please elaborate on that, because last time I checked, you were pissed at Katrina for kissing the _headless horseman. _Now, that has happened, you are turning to _me?" _

"Exactly. I believe that our paths crossed for a reason. I know that you have held this feeling in for a while." Crane said, smiling in triumph.

"Wait. You're telling me... That you..."

"I think the term is... Love. And I say this because you were the one that's always there for me. We have gone through many things together that Katrina and I never dreamed of encountering." Crane said.

The more he spoke, the more Abbie had trouble hiding her smile.

"Am I right? _Abbie?" _Crane asked.

Abbie breathed a laugh, trying to hide her happiness that all was let out.

Giving up, she nodded.

Crane extended his arm, softly caressing her cheek, something she had inwardly hoped he would do someday.

Nothing else mattered, they were lost.

Right before their lips could meet, another crackle of lightning flashed, once again, dangerously close to them.

Abbie didn't jump this time, she didn't need to, she was already in Crane's arms.

"I think we should talk about this later, and save the world first?" Abbie offered.

Crane nodded in agreement before they broke apart.

"I will stay with Katrina and watch the headless horseman, you go with Jenny and find Irving." Abbie said, turning from him, before adding, "And none of this is spoken about to your wife. You're secret safe with me."

Crane smiled before they departed ways.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not very good ending, but I hope you enjoyed this. And yes, it is really OOC from the episode, but, it's fanfiction. So.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
